ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-86 And The Punisher: War Zone
IG-86 And The Punisher: War Zone is the fourteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the final installment of the IG-88 / Punisher series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is a prequel to IG-88 Meets The Punisher (2004) and takes place during IG-86's undercover years before The 88 Squad was formed. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT The film opens with an introduction by IG-86 and IG-88, who tells the audience that this film takes place before The 88 Squad was made, and that this took place during 86's undercover years and his long-term friendship with Frank Castle Sr. Frank Castle Sr., who has been the Punisher for five years, and IG-86 assault a party for mob boss Gaitano Cesare, and kills him and the guests. Billy "The Beaut" Russotti escapes to his recycling plant hideout, and Detectives Martin Soap and Saffiotti, who were staking out the party, inform Castle and 86. Castle and 86 infiltrate Russoti's hideout, and after a brief firefight, Russoti is thrown into a glass-crushing machine that leaves him hideously disfigured. Russoti later refers to himself as "Jigsaw" because the stitches in his face resemble puzzle pieces. Castle and 86, who take cover behind the body of Nicky Donatelli, discovers that Donatelli was actually an undercover agent. Agent Paul Budiansky, the deceased agent's partner, joins the NYPD's "Punisher Task Force", partnering with Soap to help bring Castle and 86 to justice. Meanwhile, Jigsaw frees his deranged and cannibalistic brother, "Loony BinJim", with assistance from The Metarex. Distraught over killing the agent, Castle attempts to make reparations to Donatelli's wife, Angela, and daughter, Grace, to no avail. Castle threatens to retire from the vigilante business, but his armorer, Microchip, 86, and Gerald Lewis force him to reconsider, telling him Jigsaw will go after Donatelli's family for revenge. Jigsaw, Loony Bin Jim, The Metarex, and two goons, Ink and Pittsy, break into Donatelli's house and hold the family hostage. The Punisher and 86 track down Maginty, a known associate of Jigsaw, executing him after extracting the information before being apprehended by Budiansky and Soap. Castle tells him Jigsaw went after Donatelli's family, and Budiansky sends a police car to check on the Donatelli house, intending to turn the Punisher in. When the patrol car fails to respond, Budiansky checks on the house, where he is captured by Ink and Pittsy. Soap frees the Punisher and 86, who kills Ink and Pittsy before leading Donatelli's wife and daughter away. Budiansky then arrests Jigsaw and Loony Bin Jim after a short gunfight. Jigsaw, The Metarex, and his brother bargain with the FBI for their release by giving up Cristu Bulat, who was smuggling in a biological weapon destined for Arab terrorists in Queens, New York. The brothers are granted immunity, plus the US$12 million Bulat was paying to use Jigsaw's port, and a file on Micro. They take Micro hostage, killing his mother in the process. They once again take the Donatellis hostage, after critically injuring Micro's associate Carlos, whom Castle and 86 had left to protect them. Castle and 86 later arrive at the hideout, and euthanizes Carlos. Jigsaw sets himself up in the Bradstreet Hotel, putting together a small army of gangsters with The Metarex who want to see the Punisher and 86 dead. Castle and 86 enlist the help of Budiansky, who informs Cristu's father, Tiberiu Bulat, where Jigsaw and The Metarex are located. Tiberiu's goons start a shootout in the hotel lobby, affording Castle and 86 a distraction. Castle and 86 enter through a second-floor window, leading to a firefight with Jigsaw's hired guns and The Metarex. Afterward, Castle engages Loony Bin Jim in hand-to-hand combat; realizing he will probably not survive the brawl, Jim runs away. Castle and 86 chase him and confront both him, Jigsaw, and The Metarex, who are holding Micro and Grace Donatelli at gunpoint. Jigsaw gives Castle and 86 a choice: If they shoot Micro, Jigsaw will let the others go free. Micro bravely offers his life to save the girl, but Castle chooses to shoot Loony Bin Jim instead. As a result, Jigsaw kills Micro. Enraged by the loss of his partner, Castle attacks Jigsaw, eventually impaling him with a metal rod and throwing him onto a fire, while 86 kills The Metarex by setting off bombs on all of them. As Jigsaw burns to death, Castle calmly tells him, "This is just the beginning." Outside, Angela forgives Castle and 86, who bids farewell to Budiansky and the Donatelli family. As Castle, Soap, and 86 leave together, Soap tries to convince Castle to give up his vigilante status after having "killed every criminal in town." Soap changes his mind when he is held up by a murderous mugger who quickly becomes another victim of the Punisher and 86. In a post-credit scene, The Metarex's remains are transferred and dropped into the ocean, and a ship, seen in shadow, hovers over them. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS *IG-86 *The Metarex (Villains working for Jigsaw)